When Emerald Green met with Sky Blue
by Starninja123
Summary: Harry is in love with a certain Beauxbaton student but he is entered into the Triwizard Tournament. How will he face the challenges that are ahead of him?
1. Hogwarts

**Hi guys Starninja123 here and today i'm writing my first ever fanfic! I just came up with an idea randomly and decided to TRY and write a fanfic. This will be a Harry x Fleur and other pairings will be revealed later on. Anyway I've talked for long enough, lets get straight into the story! Btw I am writing on phone so I do apologise for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Also i'm not doing any accents because I cannot do accents so bare with me ****please**

 _Italics=_ French

When Fleur Delacour arrived at Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament she was amazed to see a boy with raven black hair and emerald green eyes. When the boy looked at her he blushed and looked away in embarrassment."Hello Dumbledore I hope I find you well?" said Madame Maxime

"I'm fine Madame Maxime I hope you are too." replied Dumbledore with twinkling eyes

Eventually, the Beauxbaton students went into the great hall.

"Ron stop staring! Atleast show some respect to the Beauxbaton student like Harry!" scolded Hermione

"Don't pull me into the conversation Hermione." replied Harry. The 'Golden trio' was sitting on the Gryffindor table. Ron was gaping at the french beauty on Ravenclaw table.Suddenly a voice was heard behind Harry "Are you finished with the bouillebaisse?" said the french beauty

"Yeah it was great." mumbled Ron with dreamy eyes

" _Yeah you can have it, no one here is eating it,"_ said Harry in a calm tone.His classmates gave him a confused look. " _When did you learn French? I'm Fleur Delacour what's your name? Wait, are immune to my allure?!" exclaimed Fleur happily_

 _"I taught myself French a couple of years ago because I've always wanted to live in Paris. I'm Harry Potter and what allure?" replied Harry._ After chatting for a few minutes Harry gave Fleur the bouillebaisse and Fleur gave Harry a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she walked back to Ravenclaw table with a large smile on her face. She had found love.

 **So that is all guys, I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to see what feedback it would get so, I'm don't mind if you guys gave me some ideas for future chapters.** **So I guess this concludes the first chapter. So I'll see you guys later!**


	2. Friendship

**Hey guys Starninja123 back here today with another chapter and I thank all of you guys for reviewing and favouriting. Anyway I'll answer some questions/reply to comments now.**

 **Guest: I don't really know but I might make Harry not be immune to the allure fully. I probably won't be doing it though. I might do it in another story that I write.**

 **King Vegeto: Thank you!**

 **I also plan on making this story 15-20 chapters as well. I've talked for long enough so let's get into the story!**

 ** _Italics= French_**

The next morning came fast and when breakfast came everyone was talking about who would be entered into the Triwizard tournament. Everyone thought that Angelina Johnson or Cedric Diggory would represent Hogwarts, Viktor Krum for Durmstrang and Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons. Meanwhile, in the Beauxbaton carriage a certain french witch was thinking about last night. She noticed that Harry Potter was someone who was immune to a Veela's allure and he spoke french as well! Many of the Beauxbaton students were talking about him and some thought that he was a very handsome young boy who some people wanted. Fleur was also one of the people who thought that but students didn't know that. All she really wanted is to be friends with him and maybe get into a relationship after but that was just a thought.

In the Gryffindor common room the boys were talking about how Fleur was so pretty and the girls just looked at them with disgust. They thought that she was just a person that wanted to steal their boyfriends but Harry on the other hand was reminiscing about last night. He wasn't sure whether to be happy or confused because he was not very sure about what Fleur was talking about. Veela's allure? He would have to get Hermione to tell him about it. He wanted to be friends with her of course and they had a very nice chat last night but he was thinking about whether or not he should try to be a friend or try to deepen their relationship while they were friends. He was just confused at this point. He didn't know if he loved her or liked her but very soon he would find out.

Harry walked into the great hall for breakfast with his friends and he noticed that Fleur was looking very confused but the when she saw him her eyes had a mischievous look. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad but he continued walking to the Griffindor table. They sat down and Harry asked Hermione "Hermione, do you know what a Veela's allure is?" Hermione looked at him, sighed and she replied with "Veela's have a natural allure which means that men are normally attracted to the Veela and they turn into a bird-like form when they're angry. They're also better at magic because of their heritage and they specialise at fire type magic."

"Thanks Hermione." said Harry. He started eating his dinner but was interrupted when he was tapped on the back by Fleur " _Can I have a quick word outside?"_ she said in her heavenly voice.

" _Yeah sure._ Hey guys I gotta go outside, I'll be right back in a moment," everyone nodded but the boys were gaping a Fleur " _Come one let's get out of here."_ Harry said quickly noticing Fleur's discomfort. When they were outside, Harry asked her " _What do you need?"_ they sat down on rocks near the lake.

" _I wanted to tell you that I want to be friends with you." replied Fleur._

 _"Ok sure I'll be friends with you and I guess now we are out here we can get to know each other a little now since we are out here."_ said Harry. Fleur smiled widely and thought ' _Yes I'm his friend! Now I'll try to deepen the relationship. I hope he likes me!'_ little did Fleur know, Harry thought the same thing. " _Ok!"_ exclaimed an excited Fleur.

 **Wow! I just wrote the chapter in 1 day and I'm surprised. I'll reveal some character pairings now since I feel like I should. So here they are: Harry and Fleur**

 **Hermione and Viktor**

 **Neville and Luna**

 **Ron and ?**

 **I'm not very sure about Ron so leave in the comments who he should be with. I'll pick the most voted one! So I guess this is the end of chapter 2! So see ya guys!**


End file.
